scholasticafandomcom-20200214-history
Viridi (SAMB)
Profile Syalla, or more commonly known as Viridi, is a female SAMB member, who has been on the SA website since Book 2: Hunted was published and joined the SAMB after Book 4: Fire and Ice was published. She is a major fan of the Fire Emblem series and is the daughter Bill Cipher and Selene, the Greek goddess of the moon. Her current gang includes Lucina, Nowi, Cynthia, and Robin from Fire Emblem: Awakening; Corrin, Elise, Takumi, and Leo from Fire Emblem: Fates; Pit and Palutena from Kid Icarus; Rosalina from Super Mario Galaxy. She also has Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty from Soul Eater; Luka from Hatsune Miku; Zoro from One Piece; Umi, Maki, and Eli from Love Live!; Sailor Saturn from Sailor Moon. Her username is mermaidvulcan14. She, herself, has a bounty of 500 million Fluffehtokens (the SAMB's currency). Personality When Syalla first joined, she was a frequent poster about speculation for the Spirit Animals series. Afterwards, she had her own gang, and was one of the more serious one of them. Later on, the characteristics of the SAMBer's wild and crazy personality got the best of her and she started to act more childish and immature. She sometimes acts a bit lazy, making her personality more like a teen's. She, on some cases, has shown intelligence and says she acts stupid for the fun of it. She has also shown violence to Takumi whenever he treats her like a little kid. She cares deeply about her gang members, her friends, and her half-sister, Silvy; to the point where she would sacarfice herself for them. Syalla can best summed up to be a tsundere (a cold softie). Gang Syalla's current gang includes Lucina, Nowi, Robin, Cynthia, Palutena, Pit, Elise, Leo, Takumi, Corrin, Rosalina, Pit, Luka, Zoro, Honey, Diane, Ban, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, and Sailor Saturn. They are said to be destructive and together have a bounty of over 2.4 billion Fluffehtokens. Lucina From Fire Emblem: Awakening, Lucina retains her serious demeanor and ability not to take a joke. Robin has a crush on her even though she has no interests for him. Cynthia's best friend. She has a bounty of 95 million Fluffehtokens. Robin From Fire Emblem: Awakening comes Male Robin. Robin is the nerd of the group and has a HUGE crush on Lucina, even though he is aware of how she thinks of him. The most socially akward. He has a bounty of 85 million Fluffehtokens. Nowi The manakete from Awakening, Nowi, is Syalla's best friend in the gang. She kept her fun-loving personality, and always complains if there's nothing going on. She often gets worried that she'll eventually end up alone due to her extended life time. Nowi often argues with Rosalina due to her girlish personality. The one that should always be kept away from Syalla. She has a bounty of 180 million Fluffehtokens. Cynthia Also from Awakening, Cynthia acts like Lucina's bodyguard and is very protective of her. She is constantly slapping Robin and Pit for acting stupid. Even though she does this, she has feelings for Pit. The most overbearingly protective. She has a bounty of 85 million Fluffehtokens. Leo The youngest prince of Nohr, Leo, from Fire Emblem: Fates is also in Syalla's gang. He is brainy, and fixes most of Syalla's mistakes. He occasionally teased about this because he has a "crush" on her. He is very fond and protective of his younger sister, Elise. He has shown hatred to Takumi, and neutral feelings to Syalla. Syalla's and Leo's ship name is Syaleo. The most commonly teased. He has a bounty of 130 million Fluffehtokens. Elise The youngest of the Nohrian Royal family, Elise, from Fire Emblem: Fates, along with her older brother Leo, are together in Syalla's gang. Elise is childish, and loves her family very much (Leo is her older brother). She is also caring, and can be violent when insulted. The one who loves the gang the most. She has a bounty of 100 milion Fluffehtokens. Takumi Also from Fire Emblem: Fates, the youngest prince of Hoshido, Takumi is in Syalla's gang. Takumi has a huge crush on Syalla, and he always stands up for her whenever Leo teases her in order to impress her. However, it usually ends with her threatening to disembowel a part of his body. Takumi hates Leo, and Elise, due to them being from Nohr, and is a flat-out jerk to them. The one who tries to impress people to most. He has a bounty of 90 million Fluffehtokens. Palutena The Goddess of Light, from the Kid Icarus series is one of the seven original members of Syalla's gang. Palutena is somewhat brainy, and she is oblivious to Corrin's feelings for her. She also has many powers at her dispense for emergencies and she'll lend them to Pit when he's in trouble. The one with the most inside sources. She has a bounty of 50 Fluffehtokens (much to her dismay). Pit Pit, Palutena's captain of the guards, is the "dumb" one of Syalla's gang. He loves food, and he'll do anything for it. He has a crush on Rosalina, and thinks of Cynthia as a "madwoman" due to her habit of slapping him. He is loyal to Palutena and he'll do anything for her. Not the sharpest knife in the bunch. He has a bounty of 150 million Fluffehtokens. Rosalina Rosalina from Super Mario Galaxy, who acts like a teenaged, girly girl who loves clothes and is always worried about how she looks. She hates Pit and sometimes she'll use his crush on her to her advantage. She is always bickering with Nowi due to her somewhat tomboyish nature. Their fights usually end up with long-term grudges. The one most worried on how she looks. She has a bounty of 75 million Fluffehtokens. Luka Megurine Luka (Luka), from Hatsune Miku is in Syalla's gang. She is Zoro's girlfriend within the gang (their ship name is Loroa). She is formal and a talented singer. She often sings No Logic, or Interviewer, but every now and then, she'll mix it up. She hates being called a robot and prefers to be called by the technical name, Vocaliod. She is usually calm and she almost always has a smile of her face. The best singer. She has a bounty of 85 million Fluffehtokens. Zoro Roronoa Zoro (Zoro), from One Piece is in Syalla's gang. He is Luka's boyfriend within the gang (their ship name is Loroa). He is danger seeking and loves to get Luka's attention. He is thrilled that he has a bounty. The most thrill-seeking. He has a bounty of 120 million Fluffehtokens. Umi Sonoda Umi Sonoda is from Love Live! along with Maki Nishikino and Eli Ayase. No proper introduction has been made for her yet. Maki Nishikino Maki Nishikino is from Love Live! ''with Umi Sonoda and Eli Ayase. No proper introduction has been made for her yet. Eli Ayase Eli Ayase if from ''Love Live! along with the rest the Soldier Game trio (Umi Sonoda and Maki Nishikino). Like the others, no introduction has been made for her yet. Death the Kid Along with his weapon partners, Liz and Patty, Death the Kid is featured in Syalla's gang. He is a "pure" perfectionist and loves everything symmetrical and usually passes out on sight of something that isn't symmetrical. He is often obessive about this and he complains about to other gang members (mainly Liz and Patty because they don't look the same) about how they are dresssed. The biggest perfectionist. He has a bounty of 105 million Fluffehtokens. Liz With her meister partner and her younger sister, Liz is in Syalla's gang. She is the one who often keeps Kid in check during his "flip-outs". She is often serious during those moments but she is also a scaredy-cat and easily gets creeped out when facing something anyone would find "creepy". She is a bit smarter than her sister, Patty, and loves make-up, just like Rosalina. The one with the most side personalities. She has a bounty of 110 million Fluffehtokens. Patty Patty, along with her meister partner and older sister, Liz, is a part of Syalla's gang. Patty, compared to her sister, is a bit dimmer, but she is more risk-taking and finds Kid's flip-outs halirous. She is much braver than her sister, is fun-loving and often acts like a 5-year old. The one whose face looks a lot younger than she really is. She has a bounty of 110 million Fluffehtokens. Sailor Saturn Sailor Saturn is the only ''Sailor Moon ''character to be featured in Syalla's gang. She is always in her Sailor Scout form and is often lonely. She distances herself from others because of her immense power and she fears that if someone that she cared about got hurt, it would be her fault. Even so, she wishes to make friends but she doesn't know how. The one who eats lunch alone the most often. She has a bounty of 100 milion Fluffehtokens. Backstory Syalla just started revealing her character's backstory. She says it'll be long and good. Prologue Selene is seen fleeing her Moon Kingdom with an infant Syalla in her hands. Bill Cipher, was attacking it, to seize Syalla. Selene made a promise with Bill that if she gave him Syalla, the Moon Kingdom would be spared of his wrath. Selene broke the deal after she learned about Bill's true plans and fled. Only Syalla was able to escape (with a note explaining who she was and a necklace with a full moon on it from her mother)and ended up in the Fire Emblem: Awakening fandom. Selene was captured by Bill. A Quest for Truth A Quest for Truth is the first Arc in Syalla's backstory. 10 years after Selene had Syalla escape, Syalla ended up in the Mila Tree in Fire Emblem: Awakening. Tiki had raised her there for 10 years. One day, she decided to leave the Mila Tree while Tiki was sleeping. When she got to the base, she saw... Trivia * Syalla is the Queen of Milkshakes and the Duchess of Motzi Sticks. * Syalla's parents, Selene and Bill Cipher, both gave her powers. She is immortal and she has demon powers like summoning stuff from the underworld, ect. She also has horns on her head and a barbed tail, and oocasionally, she'll sprout wings. * Silvy-chan is Syalla's half-sister. Her father is also Bill Cipher. * Syalla's gang used to be one of the most well-known, mainly for their destructive ways. Category:SAMBers